Feel It Everywhere
by HaloHunter89
Summary: PWP. Mac/OC/Daryl No ZA. Full AU. Very M.


**Daryl and Mac are again brothers but not twins. Mac is just a bit older than Daryl here...  
Do look over my typos for now. I'll fix that shit later when I'm sober. **

Mac snorted as he watched Daryl's face burn red as the women shook their asses to the beat of the music around them. The women were in rare condition tonight as they made their rounds trying to work the men around them. He watched as one in particular took an interest in his brother and elbowed him hard.

"What the fuck Mac?" Daryl snapped.

Mac jerked his head to the girl making her way towards them. Her dark short hair framing her face as her bright blue eyes sparked saucily. Mac looked to his brother seeing his interest piqued just as much as his own. She wasn't some fake ass bitch in here shaking her fake tits for a couple of dollars, there was something distinctly feminine about the sway of her hips and a grace to her movements.

The girl stopped in front of them her outfit more modest, well as modest as a strippers get up could be, than the rest of the bitches. Mac's eyes slid the length of her lithe and pale body. Something about her not being some fake ass tan bitch was a turn on itself. She had a innocence in her demeanor but her eyes were predatory.

"What's your names?" She purred her nails raking across Daryl's forearm.

Mac lifted his eyes to hers as he knocked back another shot, "Mac and this is my brother Daryl."

Her eyes brightened, "Brothers."

Daryl looked over at Mac and he smirked before looking at the girl, "What's your name?"

"Lucy Sugars."

Daryl snorted and she looked at him her blue eyes doing double time over his features as she oozed sex all around them. Girl was hot after something and he had a mind of what she wanted.

"Must be some sweet pussy if they given you a name like Sugars.." Mac leered.

Leaning on the table, "Want to find out?"

Mac met her head on and his eyes went to Daryl leaning back in his seat watching them, "I'm game."

Her eyes darkened, "Both of you follow me."

Mac was up in a second and Daryl groaned next to him, "Get the fuck up. I aint leaving your ass alone out here you'll skip out on me."

"I don't want to watch you fuck some bitch." Daryl growled.

Mac leaned over the table his face meeting Daryl's, "Bitch aint wantin' my dick. She walked over here looking at you brother." Mac snorted.

"Fuck you Mac." Daryl snapped, "If she was wantin' my shit she wouldn't be telling you to eat her pussy."

Mac shrugged, "Maybe she's wantin' both brother."

Mac gripped Daryl's arm wrenching him up from his seat and thrusting him towards Lucy. Daryl started walking as she looked over her shoulder shooting them both longing glances. Mac let his eyes fall to her ass wanting to sink his teeth in to the perfect heart-shaped ass being presented to him int he barely there scrap of material.

Daryl dropped to the couch in the room she led them too and she shut the door behind them. She walked straight for Daryl dropping to her knees in front of him. She ran her hands up his thighs and massaged his crotch before her hands ran back down his thighs. Mac watched her work his brother up and he smiled watching as Daryl's eyes tracked her every movement.

She grabbed at his belt working it open and his pants in the same moment. Mac stepped behind her his hand sliding over her ass, "How long you worked here sugar?"

Looking over her shoulder, "Not long, but if you're asking if this has happened before? Have I took to men back here with me...no not even one man. I just dance."

Mac nodded dropping to his knees behind her and letting his hand slip past her thing panties. Her soaked pussy met his fingers and he licked his lips as his fingers sunk into her with ease. She was tight around him like a virgin and it had him wanting to sink into her fully breaking her for every other man there was.

Daryl groaned and Mac looked up seeing her beautiful hair that framed her face perfectly shrouding her as she took his brother down into her warm mouth. Daryl's hips lifted into her mouth and she gripped him tighter and Mac matched their pace with his fingers. She moaned around Daryl and he growled his hand sinking into her hair guiding her down him deeper.

Mac pulled his fingers from her and groaned at her sweetness coating his fingers, "Fuck."

Daryl's eyes met his and he stood suddenly the strain of his cock against the denim almost unbearable. He needed to relieve this shit and soon or he was going to be in for some pain. Meeting Daryl's eyes he leaned towards his brother gripping his jaw and forcing his fingers into his mouth letting Lucy's taste flood his mouth. He felt the growl rumble through his hand and up his arm to his chest causing his own growl to break loose.

Daryl pulled her off his dick and jerked her up to his mouth in a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Mac watched his baby brother as Lucy melted into the kiss slipping into his lap completely. Mac stepped behind her guiding her hips over his brother's waiting dick and jerked her panties to the side giving Daryl access to the piece of her he wanted.

Keeping her balanced over his brother's waiting dick as Daryl gripped himself and snapped his hips up into her hard. She tore her mouth from him a breathless sound escaping her on a moan as her body rolled with his force. Mac watched her keeping her immobile to his brother's assault when her eyes met his.

"I want you both..."She keened over Daryl.

Her hands started working Daryl's shirt open as Mac jerked his own shirt up and over his head. Clothes fell quickly away as he watched Daryl work her over without mercy. His brother was relentless in his assault and pursuit, something Mac himself could get behind. Girl was gonna have definite marks when she went back out to work. The thought along making his cock swell even more knowing she was going to smell like their cum and bear their marks for all the men out there.

Mac stepped behind her as Daryl claimed her mouth and attention again keeping her focused on him as Mac moved her panties again. Lining himself up with her again he felt her push back against him and he grunted looking down at her.

Daryl met his eyes nodding his head and she done the same her hands coming around to spread herself for him while Daryl braced her hips. Mac sunk into her groaning at the intense heat he was met with as she pushed back harder on him not letting him slow down. She growled grabbing his hips and jerking him forward into her waiting ass.

Mac grabbed her hair pulling her head back bearing her throat and breast to his brother as he stood behind her towering over the pair of them. He watched as Daryl's mouth assaulted and marked every inch of her he came into contact with. Both of them slamming into her harder and harder. Her body was immobile between them accept for the small reprieve she got when of them pulled out only to be filled by the other.

Daryl arched off the couch her hands running over his body as he felt his brother pumping her full. Mac growled feeling her getting tighter around him as her own orgasm and Daryl's took up more room then he was willing to relinquish to them. Pushing harder he forced her face into his neck as he braced his hands on each side of Daryl's head on the couch. Picking up his pace he let his brother's body support and carry her as he railed her harder than he had a bitch in a long time.

Her whimpering pleas met his ears causing his heart to thud heavily in his chest. He met Daryl's eyes and Daryl locked with him before his hand closed around her throat tightly and his other hand slapped her ass hard causing a cry to slip past. Mac groaned his eyes closing slightly as Daryl continued his work. Each slap making him swell more with the sounds of her pain and seeing her breath taken from her.

Daryl groaned feeling her tighten around him and he grunted at Mac in warning. Bottoming out in her he felt her heat kick up almost burning him alive inside her as he released everything he had into her. Daryl kept her in place her body bearing Mac's weight as Daryl took hers. Both pulled out of her slowly and she winced.

Mac dropped on the couch next to Daryl both brothers lighting up simultaneously and watching her as they leaked down her legs. She was looking at them her face satisfied and slightly pained. She righted her clothing cleaning up as much as the rooms supplies allowed. Mac blew a cloud of smoke as Daryl made fuckin' designs in his own smoke.

"So, will I see you two again?" She questioned.

Daryl looked to Mac and he knew his brother wouldn't come back without him. While Mac was okay being a lone wolf Daryl would always rather have his brothers with him. Always. Not asking his brothers opinion, "If by seeing us again you mean will we fuck you senseless... anytime." Mac growled.

Her face flushed and Mac watched it race down her body, "I think I could get use to you two."

Daryl snorted putting out his cigarette, "Don't think you got a choice."

Mac hummed his approval while they both tucked themselves back in their clothes. Her eyes were hungry as she watched them and she smiled at them nodding her head. Mac stood locking his belt in place as Daryl buttoned his shirt. Both of them moved to her and he watched as Daryl's nose slid up her throat and Mac mirrored his actions

"Get back to work and let all those horny fucks smell just how well fucked you are." Mac commanded.


End file.
